Karakura High Student Organization
by Airi Kurosawa
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE ! Hinamori di kunjungi seseorang yang mengganggu istirahatnya. Fic. kedua NoChiro. RnR Please!
1. Lesson 1 : Let's Begin The Story

Disclaimer : Bleach & para karakternya punya Tite Kubo-sensei (n_n)

Story by : NoChiro-497

**K-St.O (Karakura High Student Organitation)  
**

**Lesson 1 : Let's Begin The Story**

Karakura High School adalah SMA unggulan yang terdapat di kota Karakura (*Gimana gak jadi unggulan wong itu satu-satunya SMA yang ada di sana !). Maka dari itu sekolah ini di penuhi oleh murid-murid SMA dengan berbagai macam spesies.

Sekolah ini di kepalai oleh kepala sekolah yang baik nan bijak, de el el dialah Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Semenjak Yamamoto menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah (10 taon yang lalu), Karakura HS jadi memiliki 2 jenis OSIS. Yang pertama adalah OSIS biasa seperti di sekolah-sekolah lainnya, dan yang kedua adalah OSIS spesial yang di sebut Karakura High Student Organitation (*panjang amat namanya ==a) disingkat menjadi K-St.O**. **Yang bisa menjadi anggota K-St.O hanyalah para murid yang memiliki keturunan khusus, IQ di atas rata-rata, dan bisa juga para murid yang memiliki prestasi non-akademik yang luar biasa. Tujuan dari K-St.O adalah untuk melindungi Karakura HS dari gangguan para murid Hueco Mundo HS (terletak di kota Las Noches), yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang badung & ajaib.

Dan tahun ini akan di pilih 20 anggota dr ribuan siswa yang berada di sana. Yang memilih para anggota K-St.O adalah kepala sekolah, dan yang akan mendata adalah ketua & wakil ketua dari angkatan sebelumnya. Mereka adalah Sousuke Aizen dan Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Pada jam istirahat, di ruang rapat K-St.O. Aizen dan Gin sedang mendata murid-murid yang akan menjadi anggota .

"Hadeh, tu kepsek gila ye, lagi jam istirahat malah di suruh ngedata. Gak tau apa perut orang keroncongan, mana tadi gak sarapan lagi!" Gin ngomel-ngomel karena dia lagi laper banget.

"Hahaha, itu kan salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh tadi pagi telat bangun, jadi gak sarapan kan?" ledek Aizen sambil tertawa melihat temannya ngomel-ngomel.

"Diam kau ! Bukannya menghibur, malah ngetawain. Itu namanya tertawa di atas penderitaan orang tau!" jawab Gin penuh amarah dan melempar pulpennya ke arah Aizen sekuat tenaga.

Alhasil, **BLETAK!** Pulpen tersebut berhasil mendarat tepat di jidat Aizen.

"Aduuuhh ! Sakit tauk ! Maen lempar aja lu, mana kena jidat gue lagi!" protes Aizen sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Jyahahaha, makanya jangan menertawakan orang yang lagi menderita!" tawa Gin penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku. Hei Gin, ada murid yang ingin kau masukkan jadi anggota gak ? Soalnya baru 19 nih." tanya Aizen

"He ? Baru 19 ? Oh iya, benar juga. 1 orang harus kita yang memilih, kalau begitu Ran-chan saja." Gin menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ran-chan ? Maksudmu Rangiku pacarmu itu?" Aizen bertanya, dan disusul oleh anggukan mantap Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh juga, lagipula Rangiku-san memiliki prestasi non-akademik yang luar biasa."

"Ehehehe, ternyata tidak salah aku merekomendasikan Ran-chan. Oh ya, kau sendiri bagaimana ada yang mau kau rekomen?"

"Tentu saja ada, tapi mereka sudah masuk daftar."

"Oh, siapa saja mereka?" tanya Gin

"Mereka Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Wah, Hinamori dan Rukia-chan kan anak pejabat dan Toushiro-kun bintang sekolah yang IQ-nya di atas rata-rata. Pilihanmu memang kelas atas."

"Hm... Begitukah ? Ok, aku sudah selesai mendata, bagaimana denganmu?"

Gin menjawab, "Tunggu sebentar. . . ok sudah selesai!"

"Coba kulihat." Aizen meminta kertas yang Gin kerjakan.

"Wah... Gin, tumben nih kerjaanmu rapi?" tanya Aizen sambil menyindir Gin.

"Heh! Kau menghinaku ya?" jawab Gin mulai emosi.

"Menghina ? Tidak kok, kan memang kenyataan kalau biasanya pekerjaanmu berantakan." kata Aizen dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Cih, sudahlah. By the way, liat daftarnya dong. Tadi aku cuma liat setengahnya aja."

"Nih." jawab Aizen singkat sembari memberikan daftarnya.

"Wah wah, sepertinya mereka semua anak-anak yang menarik." komentar Gin setelah melihat daftar murid-murid tersebut.

*Ini dia para muridnya !*

1. Renji Abarai  
2. Tatsuki Arisawa  
3. Uryuu Ishida  
4. Yumichika Ayasegawa  
5. Ikkaku Madarame  
6. Ise Nanao  
7. Toushiro Hitsugaya  
8. Rukia Kuchiki  
9. Momo Hinamori  
10. Hanatarou Yamada  
11. Soifon  
12. Ggio Vega  
13. Ichigo Kurosaki  
14. Orihime Inoue  
15. Yachiru Kusajishi  
16. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques  
17. Ulquiorra Schiffer  
18. Nemu Kurotsuchi  
19. Kaien Shiba  
20. Rangiku Matsumoto

*Back to Gin & Aizen*

"Sepertinya tahun ini akan ramai. Bukankah begitu Aizen-sama?"

"Ya, begitulah . . ." Aizen menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, daripada kita diam di sini, lebih baik kita serahkan daftar ini sebelum Yama-jii memarahi kita. Dan setelah itu kita ke kantin, kau lapar kan Gin?"

"Ah, benar juga ! Aku sampai lupa."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, ayo kita pergi, istirahat selesai 5 menit lagi."

"Haiik, Aizen-sama. Eh, tunggu, 5 MENIT LAGI ! Gawat, Yama-jii kan nyuruh kita ngumpulin ntu daftar paling lambat 5 menit sebelum istirahat lese!"

"WHAT ? Kenapa lu baru bilang sekarang ? Udah deh cepetan kita pergi. Aduuhh . . . mana kantor kepsek jauh lagi!" jawab Aizen kalang kabut.

"Hadoh, NASIB-NASIB ! UDAH GAK DAPET ISTIRAHAT, SAMPE KANTOR KEPSEK DI JAMIN KENA OMELAN YAMA-JII ! OH NO !" seru (baca : teriak) Aizen & Gin berbarengan sambil berlari menuju ruang keramat bagi mereka, yaitu ruang kepsek. Dan lagi teriakan mereka kedengaran satu sekolahan (*Malu2in aja).

* * *

Skip Time, 15 menit setelah Aizen & Gin di omeli Yama-jii habis-habisan

GREKKK ! Pintu kelas 3-1 terbuka, dan ternyata yang datang adalah murid berambut coklat dan abu-abu dengan tampah lusuh+acak-acakan dan keringat yang bercucuran, mereka adalah Aizen & Gin yang habis kena omelan Yama-jii selama 15 menit.

"Aizen ! Ichimaru ! Kalian itu sudah telat datang, tampang acak-acakan begitu. Apa yang habis kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Yoruichi-sensei yang kebetulan sedang mengajar di situ. Dan apesnya lagi, Yoruichi-sensei adalah guru paling galak setelah Yama-jii.

"Maaf sensei, tadi kami habis menyerahkan daftar anggota K-St.O, jadi kami terlambat." terang Aizen.

"Makanya kalau kalian punya tugas cepat selesaikan ! Ya sudah, sekarang kalian keluar dan perbaiki penampilan kalian ! Setelah itu ibu akan memberi kalian hukuman!" bentak Yoruichi-sensei.

"Baik, maafkan kami sensei!" seru Aizen & Gin berbarengan.

* * *

TEET ! TEET ! TEET !

"Argghh ! Akhirnya pulang juga." keluh Aizen setelah dari tadi bernasib apes.

"Yup, bener banget." disusul oleh Gin yang juga bernasib sama.

"Ok, sekarang kita ke ruang rapat, soalnya hari ini perkenalan anggota baru, tadi Yama-jii udah ngumumin kan?."

"Iya iya..." jawab Gin dengan nada malas.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang rapat, mata mereka terbelalak. Ruangan itu sudah di penuhi oleh 20 makhluk ajaib yang tingkahnya macem-macem. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Tatsuki, Kaien, dan Grimmjow sedang adu silat (pakar berkelahi semua), Ishida dan Nanao sedang asik membaca (normal), Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto, Soifon, dan Yumichika sedang bergosip ria (pakar infotaiment). Ulquiorra dan Nemu tenang-tenang aja sambil memandang lurus ke depan (bengong). Hanataro, Ggio, dan Yachiru lagi asik maen boneka (Hanataro & Ggio di paksa Yachiru), Hitsugaya lagi tidur, dan Hinamori hanya mendengar pakar infotaiment bergosip sambil sesekali ngelirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang lagi tidur (*ceilehh...).

Saking kagetnya melihat ruang rapat berantakan, mereka sempat terpaku sebentar, sampai akhirnya Aizen dan Gin naik darah dan berteriak,"WOI ! KALIAN PADA NGAPAIN SEH ? BALIK KE TEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN!" alhasil 20 makhluk tersebut kaget setengah hidup, dan refleks duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Ah, Gin-san kau mengagetkanku saja.!" Matsumoto bicara ke arah Gin dengan wajah dan suara yang memelas, dan itu membuat Gin blushing seketika, karena bagi dia wajah Matsumoto jadi sangat imut.

"Maafkan aku Ran-chan." jawab Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita mulai rapatnya," Aizen angkat bicara dengan nada kesal,"aku Sousuke Aizen ketua K-St.O dan di sebelahku adalah Gin Ichimaru wakilku, kami berdua dari kelas 3-1, sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri, sebutkan nama, kelebihan kalian/prestasi, kelas, dan jika kalian anak bangsawan sebutkan kalian dari bangsawan mana, mengerti?" jelas Aizen panjang lebar.

"MENGERTI!" jawab mereka singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagus, sekarang kita mulai perkenalannya dari Abarai!"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Chiro : Akh ! Akhirnya di publish juga, ini fic kedua NoChiro, jadi masih Ancur, Gaje, Parah, Abal, de el el ! . Dan penulisannya pasti kacau banget. Ya, sudahlah pasrah saja . . . ==a. Ok, bagi yang udah baca tolong ripyuu ya ! ARIGATO-MINNA!

Regards,

_NoChiro-497_


	2. Lesson 2 : Hinamori

Disclaimer : Bleach & para karakternya punya Tite Kubo-sensei.

Story by : NoChiro-497

Warning : Maybe typo or OOC.

**K-St.O (Karakura High Student Organization)**

**Lesson 2 : Hinamori**

*Ng . .. untuk perkenalannya aku skip ya, soalnya kalo di kenalin satu-satu capek ngetiknya =w="a (Males amat ni author)

* * *

Skip time, setelah perkenalan diri

"Karena kalian semua sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang kalian boleh pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri pemilihan jabatan besok. Besok kalian kumpul di aula jam setengah 7 pagi, jangan sampai kalian terlambat!" perintah Aizen pada 20 murid tersebut.

"BAIK ! AIZEN-SENPAI!" jawab murid-murid tersebut dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kalau kalian bersemangat seperti itu. Oh ya, satu pesan untuk kalian, karena sudah hampir malam berhati-hatilah di jalan, karena bisa saja anak Hueco Mundo HS tiba-tiba menyerang."

"BAIK!"

* * *

TEP TEP TEP

"Sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Rukia, Ichigo, dan Renji seraya melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Ya, sampai besok!" jawab Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Grimmjow adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan rumah merekapun berdekatan. Tapi baru-baru ini Hinamori pindah rumah ke blok lain. Begitupula dengan Rukia, Ichigo, dan Renji. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Ichigo dan Renji sering bertengkar karena mereka bersaing untuk memperebutkan hati Rukia. Setiap mereka bertengkar Rukia hanya bisa cengo sendiri karena bingung.

"Heh, jeruk ! Lihat saja besok, aku yakin yang akan di pilih menjadi ketua adalah aku, dan dengan begitu Rukia pasti akan berpaling padaku!" kata Renji dengan percaya diri.

"Hah ? Tidak salah tuh ? Yang pantas jadi ketua itu adalah aku, dan Rukia akan berpaling padaku ! Apa kau mengerti nanas merah?" jawab Ichigo dengan kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, jeruk!" jawab Renji dengan nada kasar.

BLAARRR ! Dan terjadilah perang deathglear antara Ichigo dan Renji.

Rukia yang jadi bahan pertengkaran hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membatin, 'Apa sih yang mereka pertengkarkan?'

**Perjalan pulang Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Grimmjow  
**

"Ng . . . Hitsugaya-kun, Grimmjow-kun besok kan penentuan jabatan, kalau aku boleh tau, kalian ingin menempati posisi apa?" tanya Hinamori kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku sih, jadi ketua pastinya!" jawab Grimmjow dengan yakinnya.

"Aku juga sama. Bagaimana denganmu Hinamori?" jawab Hitsugaya sambil bertanya balik ke Hinamori.

"Hn . . . kalau aku sih belum pasti mau menempati jabatan apa. Yang jelas aku mendukung kalian berdua untuk menjadi ketua." jawab Hinamori sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Cantik, manis. Ya, itu yang ada di benak Hitsugaya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ? Saat ini gadis yang ia cintai sedang mengembangkan senyuman hangatnya yang dapat membuat mata emeraldnya terpaku pada satu hal. Yaitu, diri sang gadis alias Hinamori Momo.

SRET SRET

"Hei, Hitsugaya-kun ! Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinamori sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pandangan Hitsugaya. Dan itu membuat Hitsugaya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh-ah Hinamori, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Hitsugaya menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Benar?" Hinamori memastikan.

"Iya, sungguh!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Shiro-chan, Grimm-kun!" kata Hinamori seraya berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow.

"DAGH!"

* * *

Hinamori's house

"Aku pulang!" Hinamori berkata dan membuka pintu rumahnya, berharap ada yang menjawab. Tapi . . . Sunyi.

"Akh . . . benar juga, aku lupa." Hinamori berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan lirih.

Begitulah keseharian Hinamori setiap pulang sekolah, selalu berharap ada yang menjawab panggilannya dari dalam rumah. Tapi selalu saja, sunyi. Tentu saja sunyi, karena di dalam rumah Hinamori tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hah . . . Ayah, Ibu, kapan kalian akan kembali?" Hinamori mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tertunduk lemas.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Hinamori pergi meninggalkannya entah ke mana. Saat itu, Hinamori benar-benar ketakutan, karena tiba-tiba saja orang tuanya menghilang dari rumah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sampai sekarangpun Hinamori tidak tau orang tuanya ada di mana. Selama 3 tahun ini Hinamori membiayai kehidupannya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket dekat sekolahnya.

"Ng...hari ini libur, bosan, sepi..." Hinamori mengeluh sambil merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

TING TONG !

Bel rumah Hinamori tiba-tiba saja berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan itu sukses membuat Hinamori kaget, "Aduuhh . .. siapa sih sore-sore begini, mengganggu saja, baru juga sampai rumah!" Hinamori menggerutu dan bergegas ke pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu sang tamu yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

KLEK

Begitu pintu rumah di buka, Hinamori kaget melihat siapa yang datang, "Eh, A-Aizen-senpai, ke-kenapa ada di sini?" Hinamori terbelalak kaget karena baru pertama kali ini dia di kunjungi oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Ah... Hinamori-kun, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

"Bo-boleh, silahkan masuk dulu senpai." ucap Hinamori dengan tegangnya.

"Terima kasih Hinamori-kun." Aizen mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori mengajak Aizen untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamunya, "Aizen-senpai tunggu sebentar ya, aku buatkan minuman."

"Eh...tidak usah Hinamori-kun, aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar kok."

"Benar senpai tidak mau minum?"

"Benar, kau duduk saja Hinamori-kun."

Akhirnya Hinamori pun ikut duduk, dan bertanya, "Ng . . . jadi, apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?"

"Oh, begini Hinamori-kun, apa kau masih menyimpan buku fisika kelas 1?"

"Masih, memangnya untuk apa senpai?"

"Begini, besok aku ada tes fisika, katanya soal-soal yang keluar adalah materi kelas 1. Dan buku fisika kelas 1 ku aku lupa taruh di mana. Jadi, boleh aku meminjamnya?" Aizen menerangkan.

"Boleh kok, tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan." Hinamori pun pergi ke kamarnya dan segera menggeladah lemari bukunya.

'Duh, mana ya bukunya?' Hinamori membatin.

Tanpa Hinamori sadari, ternyata Aizen mengikutinya dari belakang, 'Ah ! Ini dia bukunya' dan setelah Hinamori mendapatkan bukunya, tiba-tiba saja Aizen mendekap Hinamori dari belakang, dan hal itu membuat Hinamori kaget. "Akh, Aizen-senpai apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan ? Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, Hinamori." jawab Aizen tepat di telinga Hinamori.

"Ekh ! Apa maksudmu, cepat lepaskan aku!" Hinamori meronta ingin dilepaskan. Tapi percuma, karena dekapan Aizen begitu kuat.

"Ukhhh...kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, aku akan berteriak!" Hinamori mengancam Aizen untuk melepaskannya.

"Teriak saja, karena..." belum sempat Aizen melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinamori sudah berteriak duluan, "TO-TOLONG A-mmmmphh..." kali ini belum sempat Hinamori menyelasaikan teriakannya, mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh Aizen, dan Aizen melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi, "karena sebelum kau berteriak aku akan membiusmu." Hinamori pun kehilangan kesadaran dirinya dan tersungkur di lantai.

Aizen menggendong Hinamori ala bridal style keluar rumah, dan memerintah seseorang untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan rumah Hinamori, "Gin, bukakan pintu." ternyata dia adalah Gin.

"Baik Aizen-sama" dan Gin pun membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"Terima kasih." Aizen masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Hinamori yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuannya, dan Aizen mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinamori dan berbisik, "Sweet dream my princess." Lalu mobil yang di kendarai Gin melaju dengan cepat entah ke mana.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Chiro : Yay ! Akhirnya Chapter 2 UPDATE ! Apa di chap ini tambah GaJe ? Ato tambah abal ? Ato udah lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya ?  
Buat yang udah ripyuu di chap sebelumnya makasi ya ! Ini balesannya :

**ayano646cweety** : Nih udah update. Mau di fave ? TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !

**fi-kun31** : Iya ya, namanya panjang skale, soalnya bingung mau di kasi nama apa... ==a

**King of Heroes** : Bwererrererehhh... sama, aku juga gak bisa bayangin tuh ! XP

**aRaRaNcHa** : He ? Mereka gak cocok ya ? OwO. Tapi, liat aja kemampuan mereka nanti di chap 3.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun** : Nih, udah aku lanjutin ^^

Baiklah, itu tadi balasan review dari chap. sebelumnya.  
Bagi yang udah baca tolong review chap. ini ya ! ARIGATO ! ^^

Regards,

_NoChiro-497_


End file.
